


Hold your Breath and Make a Wish

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Keith's birthday 2017, Kuron and Shiro are like brothers, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birthday fic, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Four candles flickered on top of the small cake with red frosting and star sprinkles.“Happy birthday son, make a wish.” a deep male voice said. A small giggle was heard and the sound of a deep intake of air “-but don’t tell your wish, because then it won’t come true, okay.”





	Hold your Breath and Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> low angst that's drowned in fluff

**Hold your Breath and Make a Wish**

 

_Four candles flickered on top of the small cake with red frosting and star sprinkles._

_“Happy birthday son, make a wish.” a deep male voice said. A small giggle was heard and the sound of a deep intake of air “-but don’t tell your wish, because then it won’t come true, okay.”_  
_Nodding furiously made the world blur and black hair fall before their eyes._

_The man laughed and a big hand came into view stroking the bangs away._

_“Go ahead, Keith.”_

_The candle was blown out._  
_He’s given the knife that day._  
_And wishes for a birthday surrounded by family_

_Another cake more candles, the same words but with less love in them._  
_His father is not here anymore._  
_He’s at the orphanage; the only gift he gets is a pair of shoes, since his old ones have broken beyond repair._

_There are several children all in different ages; the cake is plain nothing fancy about it._  
_He misses the red frosting and his father’s smile when he blows out the candles he wishes for the old days and for his father to come back._

_The first foster home only gives him a cupcake with a candle for birthday._  
_He wishes for a hug from his foster mother_  
_and for his older foster brother to stop hitting him._

_The second foster home doesn’t give him anything, the day pass like any other,_  
_he draws a cake on a piece of paper and then lights it on fire out in the courtyard making a wish for a better place._

_He forgot about what happened after, the foster homes he visited grew colder and he held himself closer,_  
_building walls,_  
_never giving anything to hurt him with,_  
_he knew how to fight,_  
_he held the dagger under his pillow at night._  
_The soft glowing symbol his only comfort despite the questions he had about the blade that clearly wasn’t human from what he knew._

_Shiro and Matt barges into his room during the weekend after his birthday, with cake and presents, the cake is clearly not from a store, Matt says something about his mother making it for Keith._

_It’s the best party he had in years and for the first time in years does he make another wish, for Matt and Shiro to stay in his life as friends, because they had without him realizing it sneaking past his walls._

_**Pilot Error** _  
_Keith screams and feels himself shatter._  
_He doesn’t regret punching Iverson in the face the day before he’s kicked out._

_The year spent in the dessert causes the days to merge together and if not for the calendar on the wall in his cabin he would lose grip of what year it was._  
_The energy keeps calling for him and he keeps searching._  
_At night the stars are the only company along with some stray lizards and scorpions._

 

\-- **o** \--

Keith woke up to the sound of whispers, he opened his eyes and looked towards the door of his room in the castle, he and Kolivan was spending a moment at the castle to go over strategies and battle plans, Kolivan had already left to return to the Blade but Keith was allowed to stay for a while longer. with the real Shiro found not so long ago, Keith still didn't know how he felt about Kuron, the clone had acted smilar to a lost dog at first, unsure on what was his own emotions and what was Shiro's

  "You guys know i can hear you right?!" he called hearing a yelp and a curse, okay Keith got up from the bed and padded over and opened the door, Shiro and Kuron looked back at him, Kuron with his fingers pressing against the base of his nose and Shiro giving Keith a sheepish smile hands behind his back.

  "Hiiii Keith." Shiro said

  "What are you two doing?" Kuron exhaled and removed his hands.

  "We wanted to give you an early birthday present." Kuron said getting a glare from Shiro "What? better to tell him, than to look like you burned down the whole kitch- oh wait you did."

  "YOU WERE THERE TO!" Shiro barked

  "And i told you not to touch that lever." Kuron crossed his arms with a huff, Keith stared up at them, they acted so much like brothers it was funny, even if the two denied it with all their might.

  "I don't think it's my birthday..." Keith said causing the two before him to look back at him.

  "Pidge managed to get the earth calendar started with Matt's help a while back, it's the 23rd of October today." Kuron said with a proud smile and then smirked as he took what Shiro was still holding behind his back and held it out to Keith making Shiro splutter "Anyway, happy birthday Keith." Kuron said and held out a some smale cookies, they were burnt on one edges but covered in a intense pink thing that _looked_ like frosting... but Keith wasn't sure, the words Happy Birthday was written in red letters along with a badly drawn lion or was it a seal?

  "Uh... thanks." Keith said and looked down at the cake the size of a cupcake, he took it from Kuron's hold and gave them a smile.

A scream echoed from the hall causing Shiro and Kuron to winch.

  "SHIRO! KURON!"

  "Gotta go." Kuron said when Hunk appeared at the end of the corridor looking furious. Kuron smirked before he darted down the corridor away from Hunk, Shiro gave Keith a pat on the shoulder before he ran after.

  "GET BACK HERE!" Hunk shouted as he rushed after them, "Happy birthday Keith" he said as he ran past Keith, who stared after them with wide eyes.

 

It was late when Keith was walking towards the training deck when Pidge with Matt in tow grabbed him and dragged him away in the opposite direction.

  "What are you doing?" Keith asked looking between the siblings

  "Shh it's a surprise." Matt Said and smirked before he bound a blindfold over Keith's eyes. the Holts took a hold of one arm each as they helped him down the corridors. Keith lost the mapping faster then he thought and soon had no idea where in the castle they were.

They stopped walking and Keith felt how Matt tok a hold of his shoulders while Pidge let go and he heard the sound of a door opening and then the blindfold was removed.

  "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH!" a choir of voices called, the room was full of decorations, and in the middle on a table stood a cake way bigger than any Keith had seen before with the Altean version of candles that was burning brightly, balloons hung on the walls and some floated in the room, not going up to the roof not falling to the floor. and behind the cake was a tower of presents all in different coloured wrapping papper.

  "Sorry it got so late, but if two someones hadn't burned up the kitchen this would have happened earlier." Hunk said and sent a glare at Kuron who looked away with a whistle and Shiro who looked guilty

Tears gathered in Keith's eyes and he barely noticed when they started to fall, the others startled giving away worried calls but then Keith's entire face lit up in the biggest most genuine smile they've seen on his face ever

  "Thank you all, **so** much." he sobbed out still grinning.

 

After all the years of barely celebrating it he finally got his wish granted.

to celebrate his birthday surrounded by his family.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEITH!!!!! MY FIRE CHILD AND SCORPIO BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
